Sector V's Great Teamwork (2017, UK) - made by CoolzDane for rangerfan151
Sector V's Great Teamwork is a summer special episode to during fight those monsters, are as easy teamwork with...Numbuh One and his Operatives. Lightspeed Teamwork * Joel meets Miss Fairweather, an employee at the Lightspeed Aquabase, and instantly falls in love. He's blissfully unaware that she's one of the most important people there, the designer and head developer of the Rangers' equipment and powers! Soon, the Demons unleash the volcanic and giant Magmavore monster upon Mariner Bay. The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers must use their new Zords to combat not only the demon, but to bring safety to the citizens of the city. Can the new team work together, or will Joel's showboating and egotism jeopardize more than just his romantic chances with Ms. Fairweather? Something to Fight For * Though he lacks the Chrono-Morpher, Wes sets about taking on Nadira and the Cyclobots in an effort to avoid having to take part in his father's business dealings. Jen scolds him for his carefree attitude, pointing out he's playing and has nothing to fight for, while they're fighting for their future. When Wes learns of Alex, will he take the role of Red Ranger more seriously? Meanwhile, Ransik and Frax unfreeze the first of the mutants from the prison, a rocket-powered criminal known as Jetara. When his DNA is exposed, he grows to a giant size. What can the Time Force Rangers use to stop him? Ransik Lives * Wes gives the four Time Force officers from the future a place to stay, at a Clock Tower owned by his father. It turns out to also be part of an old business, which they revive, taking on various odd jobs for money. Their first job is painting a TV studio, which ends up being hijacked by Ransik to broadcast a terror threat to the city of Silver Hills! Wes is captured by the mutant mastermind, and learns his tragic origin, involving the dark side effects of the future utopia. Will this change his feelings about the criminal, or will the mutant Fearog finish him off? Satellite Search * When a NASADA satellite containing important data discs is shot down in deep space, the Rangers are sent by Commander Norquist to retrieve them, believing the discs may contain clues to Zordon's whereabouts. But Astronema and her gang are also on the trail, wanting to make sure the discs are never recovered. Searching on a volcanic planet for them, the Rangers end up ambushed and overwhelmed by the Quantrons Now captive and left to be eaten by the giant Clawhammer creature, can Alpha 6 pilot the Astro Megazord in combat against Clawhammer, or will the Rangers perish in the heat? Totally Slammin, Sector Cycles * The siren-song of Les' latest creature, Hagfish of Gar, threatens the children of Charterville from falling under its spell. Luckily, the latest issue of the Beetleborgs Metallix comic features the debut of new motorcycles for the team, known as the Sector Cycles, which Flabber brings to life to aid in defeating the horrible menace. Monsters Magmavore.jpg Jetara.jpg Fearog-II.jpg Clawhammer.jpg Hagfish of Gar.jpg Category:Codename Kids Next Door Category:UK Category:Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Category:Power Rangers Time Force Category:Power Rangers In Space Category:Beetleborgs Metallix Category:Summer Episodes Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Kid Heroes